


All’s Fair Remix

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [47]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A little newlywed flirting between you and Chris.





	All’s Fair Remix

You woke up slowly, confused as to where you were before the memories of your wedding yesterday came back to you and you smiled and snuggled a bit closer to the man sleeping beside you. Chris was dead to the world, snoring slightly on his back, one arm around you and one on his belly. It was such an endearing picture, You had to stifle a giggle at how even big tough admirals looked cute when they were asleep. As for yourself, you knew your hair was a tangled mess and you had no idea how you’d ended up wearing only one of Chris's old T-shirts: that certainly wasn't what you’d had on when you’d gone to bed. This brought forth another happy giggle as you thought of all the fun times you’d have on this honeymoon. 

"What are you laughing at?" Came Chris's morning growl as he finally came to. 

You turned on your side facing him and saw one eye open and peering at you curiously. 

"You, husband," you told him, ruffling the fuzz on his chest. "You're incredibly cute when you're asleep." 

"Cute?" He rumbled, making a disturbed face. "No one's dared used that term to describe me in several decades--with good reason." 

"Oh, but you are," you insisted lovingly, kissing his rough cheek. "Maybe I should take a pic for evidence some time."

"You wouldn't dare." He breathed faux threateningly. 

"Try me," you said, giving your naughtiest smirk, the face that never failed to drive him crazy. 

In a heartbeat, you quickly found herself engulfed in both his arms as he rolled over and kissed you soundly, succeeding in wiping the smirk off your face and replacing it with a dazed look after he pulled away, leaving you breathless. 

"Not fair!" You gasped. Chris was now wide awake and grinning triumphantly down at you, delighting in your adorable messy, flustered look. 

"You know what they say about love and war, beautiful," he remarked. "You look great in my shirt by the way." 

"Thanks, darling." You winked at him very encouragingly and the two of you soon got busy picking up were you’d left off last night.


End file.
